


Taste Me.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Night of the Oscars, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, drunk, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: They are drunk, they have sex. It's spicey.
Relationships: George MacKay/Dean-Charles Chapman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Taste Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but I tired my best.

Alcohol was cycling their systems, faces warm and red with celebration and happiness. Ties were undone and top buttons free, laying next to each other on the bed. Even though they didn't win the best picture, the awards their fellow co-workers won was enough for a celebratory party. 

  
Dean chuckled "what a fuckin' night hey?" Looking at George next to him. Eyes bright blue against the slightly red whites of his eyes, lips red and glossy. Sometimes George just looked like he was made to be sexually attractive.   
  


"Was incredible, can't believe we just did that." Geroge smiles at Dean. George rests a hand on Dean's arm, drinking in the sight of him. His hair was messy, face flushed.   
  


'I love you, yknow?' Dean whispered, looking into George's eyes.   
  


'I love you, too.' The two kissed, soft at first but slowly it deepened.

\---

George sat over Dean, legs either side of his thighs. "I'm going to kiss you here." Geroge leaned down and kissed Dean's neck. "And here." Lips pressing into Dean's windpipe. 

Dean's hands gripping onto George's bare legs, nails short and pressing into his pale skin. Teeth drag across his lip as he sucks it in, "you-you gonna do that anywhere else?" Dean breathed. 

Geroge smirked, slipping a finger under Dean's waistband and snapping it. Dean whimpers quietly, eyes bright blue with a hunger for George's touch. "Maybe." 

Geroge slowly shuffled himself down Dean's legs so his face was now above Dean's torso. He dragged the tip of his tongue above Dean's wristband. George could feel Dean's hard-on against his throat. "Want me to do something about that?" Geroge questioned the younger man, who was spread out on the bed. 

George didn't wait for a reply before he palmed Dean over his boxers. The other man moaned in relief of the contact. George smiled at the reaction from him. "Good?" 

"Mhm," Dean hummed in response.

\--

"Such a good boy," George hummed as the head of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. Feeling Dean's throat contracting around him, he held Dean's head in place. The younger males nails digging into the back of George's thighs, nose pressed hard into his skin.

He lets Dean go, Dean pulls back taking a deep breath wiping the drool off his chin "I want you to cum in my throat," Dean demanded. George looked down at him, on his knees.

"I'd like that very much." A grin spreading across George's face as Dean took him in his mouth again. 

George leans his head back as Dean takes control, gagging as he struggles swallows around George over and over again. Thick sliver running down his chin and onto the floor.

\--

George's hand ran over the soft surface of Dean's ass, squeezing his cheek before releasing and hitting him. Dean whined but didn't move "good boy."

There were small red marks lined across Dean's cheek from where George's fingers struck him. The pain felt good, he wanted to be touched, fucked raw.

\--

"Don't stop," Dean says, breath hot on George's neck.

"Fuck," George replies, hand sliding over Dean. He was close, George always knew. He could feel the struggle, Dean didn't want to cum yet.

"P-please," he asks. Hips reacting to George's touch.

"Cum for me Chapman." George runs his thumb over Dean's slit a couple of times, which induces the orgasm that was building in the other man.   
  


Dean's abdomen contacted and relaxed several times before he was able to catch his breath. George was still running his hand over him, slowly. George rested his head on Dean's forehead, "shower?".


End file.
